UNA GOTA DE TU AMOR
by krizent
Summary: Tres chicas llegaran a Asgard con un propósito que ellas desconocen, su amistad las hará fuertes o las destruirá, una leyenda que sera una maldición, un pasado que se volverá futuro, amores que serán inolvidables, amigos y enemigos se unirán, y otros se separaran... aveces una cara bonita puede ocultar mucho mas ... tres jóvenes; Una lunática, una loca y la otra no tanto...


UNA GOTA DE TU AMOR

Los fantasmas, duendes, hadas, gnomos, lobos, vampiros, dioses nórdicos, dioses griegos, muñecas diabólicas, magia, reencarnaciones y destinos, son muchas de las cosas que se hablan, cosas que dicen que existen, unos creen y otros no y otros simplemente como un puede ser, pero la verdad es que nadie sabe cómo comprobarlo, algunos dirán es verdad yo vi uno, o mi primo y así, pasan y pasan las historias, que van desde tiempo atrás hasta la actualidad, pero en nuestra época son muy pocas las personas que te pueden asegurar su existencia, las personas siempre buscamos algún hecho científico que nos diga que esas cosas no son reales, aunque siendo sinceros si hacemos eso es por miedo a creer que sean verdad y que no tengamos idea de cómo enfrentarlo, porque nuestros padres nos enseñan a enfrentar los problemas en la escuela, trabajo, problemas sentimentales, pero nunca a cómo enfrentar a algo sobrenatural, la madre de una de mis amigas solía decirnos, que todas esas cosas eran relatos y mentiras contadas a los niños para que no se duerman tarde, pero mi abuela siempre me dijo" el hecho de que nunca hayas visto algo no significa que no existan, mientras tu duermes muchas cosas pasa, pero es la vida y el destino quien te dirá si estas lista o no para conocer aquello imaginable, DIOS te da un destino pero es tu decisión cumplirla o no"

La noche era fría, el cielo se iluminaba con los relámpagos, el viento silbaba en compañía de la fuerte lluvia, una pequeña no mayor de 6 años se encontraba escondida bajo las sabanas, mirando su habitación, temerosa de las sombras que ahí había,

-MAMÁ- grito la niña

-MAMIIIII- volvió a gritar, la puerta se abrió la luz ilumino el cuarto.

-liza cariño que pasa- dijo una mujer de entrada edad

-abuelita tengo mucho miedo- dijo llorando la niña

-cariño tranquila no hay nada que temer.

-pero las sombras, los truenos- se acurruco en los brazos de su abuela

-tranquila amor, quieres que te cuente una historia- la beso la frente de la niña

-sí, la de siempre, por favor- dijo con ternura Liza

-pero amor esa ya te la sabes

-si pero me gusta

Hace muchos años antes de que existieran las grandes ciudades y los enormes edificios, existía un lugar muy hermoso rodeado de todo tipo de flores, los pájaros cantaban libremente, todo perfecto, armonioso no había guerra, solo paz tranquilidad, las personas se ayudaban se protegían entre ellos, en ese lugar había 4 reinos, uno de los reinos era gobernados por Zelenna una hermosa reina con un corazón puro, en ese reino nunca hubo pobreza la reina Zelenna se encargaba que cada habitante tuviera que comer, tuviera un lugar donde vivir y ropa, la gente era muy trabajadora, pero la reina Zelenna tenía un solo problema su belleza, la reina era muy vanidosa, su habitación estaba llena de espejos, admirando su hermosura y figura todos los días, un día hermoso la reina se enteró de una gran noticia que hizo que por primera vez cometiera un acto de crueldad, la reina estaba embarazada, cuando lo supo llamo a sus médicos de confianzas, para que todos o alguno de ellos le diera un remedio para sacar al bebe ya que si ella lo tenía su cuerpo cambiaria o peor aún si era una niña competiría con su belleza y eso sería horrible, cuando los médicos escuchaban sus peticiones todos quedaban horrorizados.

A las afueras del reino había un pueblo de gitanos ese pueblo era liderado por Siobhen, Siobhen era poseedor de gran sabiduría su esposa Sabine era una gitana poseedora de magia o como los demás le decían poseedora de un don, ellos dos protegían al pueblo, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero si alguien intentaba aprovecharse de ellos o lastimarlos, eran capaz de descargar toda su furia, cuando la reina supo de ellos los mando hablar.

Siobhen y Sabine llegaron ante la reina, ella les dijo su situación, Sabine estaba furiosa como podía una mujer tal acto, porque la vida podía ser injusta a veces, Sabine y Siobhen habían intentado por años tener hijos, pero ni todos los hechizos ni magia podian ayudarla, y no era porque no fueran poderosos si no porque su don no podía usarlo para beneficio de ellos, la reina les dijo que les daría todo lo que quisieran pero que se deshicieran del bebé, Sabine se acercó a la reina

-lo que usted nos pide es asesinato- dijo Sabine seria

-lo sé, pero no lo quiero- dijo la reina

-lo siento pero no asesinare una criatura inocente

-como se atreve a negarse soy su reina-dijo furiosa Zelenna, Sabine iba a decir algo mas pero fue detenida por Siobhen

-no asesinaremos al bebé pero la ayudaremos

-¿Qué?, si no lo sacan entonces crecerá y como se supone que me ayudara

-lo que haremos será buscarle un nuevo cuerpo al bebé donde pueda crecer

-sí, si hágalo

-pero tienen que darnos algo a cambio

-si lo que sea tomen el oro que quieran

-no nos interesa el oro, solo queremos que nos de su palabra

-claro lo que sea- dijo la reina con fastidio Siobhen miro a su esposa y le sonrió

-él bebé pasara al cuerpo de mi esposa y usted jamás volverá a vernos y no los quitara, entendido

-si claro se las regalo

-si lo hace, usted y los suyos pagaran su acto de traición

Fue así como Sabine recito algunos hechizo logrando que él bebé se implantará en su vientre, los dos gitanos volvieron a su pueblo, días después anunciaron la noticia de que esperaban a su primer hijo, todos felices celebraron la noticia, meses después el llanto de un bebé lleno la casa de los gitanos, su hija Alana había nacido por fin, mientras en el reino la reina Zelenna seguía como si nada, su corazón que antes era puro hoy era un corazón de piedra, pero muy en el fondo sabía que su vanidad la llevaría a su destrucción.

Los pájaros cantaban Alana corría por el prado tenía alrededor de 4 años, era una niña inteligente, sin miedos, le gustaba admirar la oscuridad escuchar los sonidos entre las sombras, y amaba los relatos de seres que habitaban en el bosque,

cuando la reina Zelenna vio a Alana en el prado jugando, quedó prendado de la belleza de la niña sabiendo que esa era su hija, Zelenna regreso al palacio tenía que tener a su hija de regreso, así que ella junto a varios de sus hombre fueron al pueblo buscando a los gitanos, cuando llegaron Siobhen y varios gitanos estaban listos para pelear, Sabine había tenido una visión donde veía como le arrebataban a su hija alerto a su esposo y este junto a varios de sus amigos se prepararon para pelear

Mientras Sabine se ocultaba en el bosque, los hombre peleaban, los hombres caían, pero nadie se rendía, Siobhen pelearía por su pequeña, él se enfrentó a la reina, Zelenna era excelente con la espada que solo vasto un descuido para asesinar a Siobhen, Zelenna corrió al bosque a buscar a Sabine, la encontró escondida en un árbol, forcejearon pero Zelenna era más fuerte le arrebato a la pequeña, alejándose con Alana, la niña gritaba lloraba implorando a su mamá, Sabine corrió atrás de Zelenna pero nunca la alcanzo, Sabine cayo de rodilla y grito al cielo.

-pagaras por esto, tu traición será pagada con sangre, serás el reflejo de tu acto.

Los pocos sobreviviente de la pelea levantaron y reconstruyeron su pueblo junto con Sabine, llorando la pérdida de su amado, y riéndose dela bendición de ser madre de nuevo, ya que en su vientre llevaba lo único que le quedo de Siobhen.

El embarazo de Sabine fue muy duro, su cuerpo se debilitaba, al parecer su bebé también tendría su magia, una noche el dolor era insoportable, Sabine tenia sueños constantes sobre que perdía a su bebé, imploro a todos los dioses, pero ninguno la escucho, hasta que imploro a la diosa Frigga.

-sé que no soy creyente en ti, pero no sé qué más hacer, quiero que mi bebé viva, ayúdame, y te prometo lealtad eterna, pero no permitas que mi bebé muera- dijo entre sollozos, sentándose en la vieja cama, sintió unos brazos cálidos cubriéndola, cuando levanto la vista a su lado, había una mujer hermosa, mucho más hermosa que Zelenna.

- no tienes que prometerme nada, se cómo te siente y te ayudare- dijo la mujer

-¿quién eres?-pregunto Sabine

-tú me llamaste recuerdas

¿Frigga?- dijo y la mujer asintió con la cabeza

-¿entonces quieres mi ayuda?

-si

-tendrás a tu bebé será fuerte, sana, poseedora de una gran sabiduría, y dueña de una gran magia, pero solo que cuando cumpla la edad adecuada ella tendrá que venir a mi reino donde aprenderá lo necesario

-¿me la quitaras?- dijo cubriéndose el vientre

-no, no mal entiendas ella viajara conmigo y volverá contigo, ella aprenderá magia para proteger a tu pueblo

-ok,

Frigga la beso en la frente y toco su vientre -todo estará bien tu hija será bendecida, su magia pasara por generaciones protegiendo a los suyos.

Días después Sabine dio a luz a su hija a la cual llamo Arya, los días pasaron Arya creció feliz, dando muestras de que había nacido con dones podía saber cuándo alguien ocultaba algo, sentir las emociones de los demás, y sintiendo cuando el peligro estaba cerca. Arya pasaba las ratos jugando en el bosque, trepándose a los arboles fue cerca del lago donde conoció a Alana, la niñas se hicieron amigas rápidamente, sin saber que eran mas que amigas.

Una noche Frigga se presentó ante Sabine

-mañana vendré por tu hija es hora que empiece a prepararse

-¿la regresaras?

-no te preocupes mujer, ella volverá aquí todas las noches.

A la mañana siguiente Frigga llego tan elegante como siembre presentándose afuera de la casa de Sabine

-¿a dónde iré?- pregunto Arya

-iras con una amiga, ella te enseñara muchas cosas

- ¿por qué no me las enseñas tú? No quiero ir con esa señora- dijo despacio y bajo

Frigga sonrió y se acerco

-te gustara el lugar, es hermoso y aprenderás muchas cosas fascinantes

-¿cómo qué?

-como magia - dijo apareciendo en su mano un hermoso lirio

-¡asombro!, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-si vienes conmigo te enseñare hacerlo

Arya tomo la mano de Frigga despidiéndose de su madre, y aventurándose a su futuro.

Llegaron a Asgard Arya quedo fascinada con el lugar, dando saltitos de emoción, le casino los colores del bifrost corriendo riéndose, llegaron al palacio y su asombro fue mayor, las inmensas puertas, los guardias con esas elegantes armaduras, pero lo que más le fascino fue la hermosa sonrisa del joven príncipe...

-¡hola! Soy el príncipe Thor- dijo tomando su mano y besándola, Arya se sonrojo, nunca había visto a alguien tan lindo, luego vio a otro niño a lado de Thor este se acercó a ella.

-soy el príncipe Loki- realizando el mismo acto que Thor, ella le sonrió, ese niño le había caído muy bien, pudo sentir la pureza de su corazón

-soy Arya- dijo tímidamente

Frigga la guio por el castillo ella se despidió de los príncipes y estos se alejaron corriendo, los días pasaron y la reina Frigga le enseñaba diferentes trucos a ella y Loki, Arya muy aplicada anotaba en un libro cada hechizo, truco que la reina le enseñaba para poder practicarlos en su casa, después de las clases con Frigga, Arya y Loki se sentaban a leer, habían congeniado muy bien, Loki se sentía feliz porque por primera vez tenía una amiga, alguien que lo escuchaba fascinada, en ocasiones los dos se sentaban a mirar mientras Thor y sus amigos intentaban entrenar con espadas de madera, cada vez que Thor sabía que Arya lo veía este hacia todo lo posible para lucirse, ganándose una sonrisa de Arya, Loki era testigo del tal acto de cortejo y no podía evitar sentir celos de su hermano, Loki sentía algo más que amistad por Arya pero ella en su inocencia no lo veía.

un día después de la clase de magia, Loki fue a su cuarto diciéndole a Arya que lo esperar que quería darle un regalo, cuando Loki llego sintió su corazón romperse, Arya y Thor estaban tomados de la manos sentados viéndose y sonriéndose como tontos, Loki furioso se abalanzo sobre Thor, se dieron de golpes, Arya trato de separarlos, lo único que logro fue ganarse un puñetazo que le partió el labio, cuando los príncipes vieron el resultaron trataron de disculparse pero ya era tarde Arya estaba llorando, Frigga entro regañando a Thor y Loki, al día siguiente los dos pidieron disculpa a Arya y ella acepto su disculpa pero los ignoro todo el día, sentándose a platicar con Sif, a Sif no le agradaba Arya porque tenía la atención de Thor, pero ese día Sif y Arya platicaron por primera vez, contándose cosas que no podian hablar con los niños, Loki se sentía triste tenía miedo que Arya

no lo hablara de nuevo, así que con la ayuda de su madre adornaron uno de los salones lleno de luces brillantes y una hermosa fuente de chocolate, cuando Arya lo vio quedo fascinada, era como un cuento de hadas, emocionada abrazo a Loki y le dio un beso casto en los labios para luego correr y meterse en la fuente, Loki se quedó quieto cuando lo beso, se tocó los labios recordando la suavidad de los labios de Arya y luego corrió a su lado.

Los días pasaron Arya y Loki pasaban las tardes mirándose, tomándose de la mano, paseando por los jardines, por más que Thor tratara de llamar su atención Arya lo ignoraba, Thor fastidiado se dio por vencido y decidió seguir con las peleas, una tarde que Arya no fue al palacio de Asgard fue a jugar con Alana, Alana inocentemente la invitando al reino, cuando se sentaron en el comedor, Arya pudo ver a la reina y se quedó asombrada, reina Zelenna tenía la mitad de la cara desfigurada, al parecer una noche después de traer consigo Alana al reino, el espejo que se encontraba sobre su cama le cayó encima cortándole la mitad de la cara, y partes del cuerpo, Alana fascinada con su nueva amiga, le conto todo sobre ella a su madre, Zelenna cuando se enteró de que la madre de Arya era Sabine se llenó de odio hacia la pequeña.

Las niñas se encontraban jugando en el cuarto de Alana, la reina entro mandando a su hija a dormir y prometiéndole que ella llevaría a Arya a su casa, la noche era oscura y Arya no llegaba a su casa, Sabine preocupada se paseaba por la casa, sus sueños se habían hechos constantes, el mismo donde no encontraba a su hija, llamaron a la puerta, sonrió Arya volvió pensó, corrió a la puerta y lo que ahí encontró la dejo destrozada era una canasta, con una nota, que decía

Tú me quitaste lo que más amaba

Y yo te quite lo que más amabas

Sabine asustada abrió la canasta encontrando un pequeño corazón y el brazalete que su hija llevaba regalo del príncipe Loki, lanzo un grito desgarrador, todos los gitanos se unieron buscando el cuerpo de Arya lo hallaron en el bosque, Sabine llena de dolor, amargura, llevo a su pueblo al reino de Zelenna desatando una guerra llena de gritos, sangre y muertes entre ella la vida de la péquela Alana, Sabine asesino a la reina y luego ella se quitó la vida arrojándose de la torre.

La reina Frigga se encontraba sentada con Thor y Loki en los jardines, cuando Heimdall se presentó ante ella, diciéndole lo que había ocurrida, Frigga lloro por la pequeña, llamo a sus hijos, cuando Loki escucho que Arya no volvería, que no la oiría reír o sentir la suavidad de su mano, corrió a su cuarto llorando, Thor lloro en los brazos de su madre la reina viendo que el dolor de sus hijos era muy grande solo pudo hacer una cosas, así que esa noche después de acostarlos, recito un hechizo llevándose los recuerdos que tenían sobre la pequeña, prohibiendo a todos mencionarla.

Se dice que después de esa tragedia algunos sobrevivientes, podian oír la risas de las pequeñas en el bosque, inclusos algunos aseguraban que las habían visto.

-abuela, ¿tu cosa sabes esa historia?- pregunto Liza

-bueno, hace años mi abuelo le compro un brazalete a mi abuela, como regalo de aniversario, y la persona que se lo vendió le conto la leyenda,- dijo la abuela mostrándole su brazalete,

-¿Él cómo lo la supo?

-bueno eso no lo sé, solo sé que él les dijo que este brazalete fue especialmente hecho para Arya y que tarde o temprano el volverá a la su dueña

-ósea, ¿Cómo? se supone que Arya está muerta o ¿no?

-bueno no se a que se refería, pero también dijo que cuando el brazalete estuviera con su dueña lo imaginable ocurriría.

-¿qué quiso decir con eso?

- no lo sé amor, no lose- dijo la ancianita saliendo de la habitación.

Liza cerró los ojos y murmuro- algún día lo sabré abuelita, algún día- y se durmió soñando con el hermoso palacio de Asgard.

18 AÑOS DESPUES

-¡Es emocionante!- grito una joven rubia

- sí, si Mafer muy emocionante- dijo Liza con fastidio

-vamos Lizzy se aventurera, fuiste tú quien propuso este viaje- dijo Annie sentándose a lado de Liza en el autobús

Annie y Liza o Lizzy como le decía Annie de cariño se conocieron en una cafetería, Lizzy estaba llorando porque su abuela había muerto, Annie la consoló escuchándola, abrazándola y brindándole su amistad, desde ese día pasaban algunas tardes platicando, leyendo libros, o viendo videos de fantasmas o cosas así, Lizzy había propuesto a su grupo de la universidad, ir al

Valle Glover, todos fascinados con la idea de acampar, estar lejos de la escuela, aceptaron, aunque la verdad la razón por la que propuso ese lugar fue otra.

Los chicos subieron, preparándose para el viaje, en el autobús todos reían, cantaban contaban chistes, las chicas se divertían sin saber que el peligro se acercaba y con ella marcando su destino, no solo el de ella si no el de dos príncipes mas...


End file.
